Tamatama
A supporting character in Yukiyasha Den, Tamatama was a transvestite and Nuriko's trusted friend. He lived in Yukigase as the son of Saisoku, the head of the mountain village. Character Tamatama was a very flamboyant character. With a name that meant "testicles," he was unafraid to wear his heart on his sleeve and unashamed of who he was. Being the son of the head of his village, Tamatama was keen on making his presence known wherever he went. At the start of the story, Tamatama openly expressed his feelings for Tenbun on multiple occasions, even stating that he would prefer if he would be courted properly. He also never passed up a chance on putting Byakuren in her place whenever she would get cross with him. Although his behavior might have come off as abrasive, Tamatama's heart was always in the right place. When he first met Nuriko, he knew his true identity right away. Taking the Celestial Warrior under his wing, Tamatama helped Nuriko disguise his gender and offered him advice on embracing both his role as a warrior and his promise to his late sister, Korin. Story When Nuriko first encountered Tamatama, he was taken aback by his initial appearance: his fashionable, flashy clothing, intricate hairstyle, and heavy, elaborate makeup encompassed his unique character. Then, he brought Nuriko to his home for his party when no one else came and introduced him to his father as his closest friend. One day when Nuriko was walking home after one of Byakuren's assaults, Tamatama invited him into his home. There, they had tea and discussed Byakuren's behavior before the subject of Nuriko's gender was brought up. Tamatama then impulsively tugged down his robe and saw his celestial mark. After listening to his friend's dilemma with being a warrior, he explained that if he was unsure about both of his roles, he might as well work on the more present one in the meantime. The flamboyant man started to give him a lecture on "The Way of The Tranvestite," but Nuriko stopped him, clarifying that he wasn't a transvestite because he was doing it for his sister. Tamatama explained that if he wanted to keep his act going he would have to update his disguise. After some convincing, Nuriko agreed that he would take more precautions. The Celestial Warrior also overheard that himself and Byakuren were the two candidates for Yukiyasha's sacrifice from Saisoku in a private meeting before he left. Tamatama showed up again and just in time when Tenbun attempted to rape Nuriko to save him from becoming the sacrifice. By telling Tenbun that Nuriko was a lesbian, he saved his friend and brought the boy to his senses. Later, Tamatama and Nuriko hatched a plan to get the villagers to pick him for the sacrifice. That way, Byakuren could safely escape to the harem while the warrior could test his powers against the demon and save the village. Seeing that his friend had come to terms with his role conflict, Tamatama gleefully pampered and dressed Nuriko before marching out and campaigning around the village. Now with a bullet-proof disguise, Nuriko was ready to embrace his sister's spirit as well as his role as a Celestial Warrior all thanks to Tamatama. Category:Content Category:Light Novels Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Category:Manga Category:Supporting Characters